The Rabid Fangirl Cult
by Ayekachi
Summary: This is a story where, starting with Inuyasha, many characters are kidnapped and put in freaky situations. Please review!


There was a school lunch line in Kagome's yard that Inuyasha was waiting in. The lunch lady called

" Lunch for T-Rex!" A giant Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared and ate the lunch lady and everyone else.

But for some reason Inuyasha wasn't eaten. Inuyasha ran and hid in Kagome's house, trying to

protect Simba from the army of dinosaurs attacking the house. Then he found a secret passageway

that led form Kagome's house to the lobby of a 5 star hotel. He kept trying to get to a table but

something kept stopping him. Then suddenly he was running around a sunny field and ended up

back in Kagome's neighborhood. The T-Rex was still there and turned into Inuyasha's dad in a hot

tub. "Come on in. The water's great!" called Inuyasha's dad. Inuyasha ran away and jumped into

the well. He landed in Toon Town. Ordinary people were being turned into evil toons. Inuyasha was

strapped down and about to be turned into an evil toon when he was magically teleported onto the

trolley. The trolley turned into a bus and was trying to get away from a motorcycle gang. Inuyasha

opened a window and jumped out of the bus. He stole a car and drove like a madman. He crashed

into a small family store, grabbed some ramen and drove off. Then a volcano erupted and everything

was burning. Somehow Inuyasha managed to get on a WW2 plane and flew away. He crash landed

into an African bazaar. He wanted to buy stuff, but he didn't have any money. So he somehow got

to Domino City. He met Yugioh and his friends there. The rare hunters attacked and Inuyasha

transformed into Sailor Moon. Inuyasha and Yugioh and company jumped into a car and a car

chase began. "Shooting Moon Blast!" Inuyasha attacked. "I thought it was 'Moon Tiara Magic"

Joey said. "Hey, how do you know that?" Tea asked. "Uh…I don't?" While Joey and Tea were

bickering the pharaoh was left to drive. Now take it from me, You do NOT let the Pharaoh Drive! 

He crashed through a brick wall after a millisecond of driving. He crashed into everything. If

something was there, he would crash into it. He even crashed into things that weren't there. And you

know what? Pharaoh was enjoying it. He was like "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Then the Pharaoh saw

and pressed a shiny mysterious button and Inuyasha was catapulted out of the car. "I can fly! I can

fly!" Inuyasha flapped his arms and flew off. He ended up landing by a small pond in the woods.

When he sat down to rest, Inuyasha turned into a bulbasaur. Then Inuyasha was himself, watching

himself turn into a bulbasaur. Then Inuyasha started to grow. He growed and growed, and growed

some more until he became a giant, giant. And he squished the people of the world. .Mwahaha!

Then he shrank back down to normal size and turned into a girl. Gasp! He watched himself as a girl

riding a roller coaster with an old guy who looked like Albert Einstein. But Inuyasha doesn't know

who Einstein is, so let's just call him an old guy. Then it was Christmas. Inuyasha was in a room with

a bunch of strangers whom he thought was his family. He had a mommy, a grandma, an aunty and a

baby sister. Miroku was his daddy. Daddy Miroku and Inuyasha went upstairs to his baby sister's

room to tease to wolfy locked in there. They went "Nya, nya! You can't get me!" The wolfy didn't

like being teased so he broke out of the room and lunged at Daddy Miroku and Inuyasha.

Somehow Inuyasha ended up on the wolfy's back riding down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs

the wolfy ate Miroku. Inuyasha didn't like having his daddy eaten (even though Miroku wasn't really

his daddy) and hit the wolf as hard as he could. That only served to annoy the wolf and it ate

Inuyasha and everything went dark.

_Awhile later_

"Wake up Inuyasha!" Inuyasha opened his eyes. He was lying on Kagome's couch. "Ugh... I just

had the freakiest dream..." Inuyasha moaned. "I know, but it wasn't a dream. You were kidnapped

by a cult of evil rabid fan girls and put you in _The Room" _Kagome said. "What's the room?"

Inuyasha asked. "Didn't you see the italicized letters? It's _The Room._ It's where the fan girls put

people they kidnap in a room and are able to control everything that happens for their own twisted

amusement." Kagome explained. Inuyasha growled, "I'm gonna get them for that! Let's go hunt

them down!" "What about our quest for the jewel shards?" Kagome asked. "Keh! Who cares

about those old things? I want revenge!" Inuyasha replied. "Okay" And so Inuyasha, Kagome and

the rest of the gang started their quest for revenge against the cult of evil rabid fangirls.

**Authors Note: Any sugestions you have for the next character and what situations to put them in, please let me know. Later!**


End file.
